The Girl That Stood by His Side
by Confusedspaz
Summary: Ryan Vice is a British Werewolf, that at first can't stand the young Hunter Sands, but as they try to save his sister Jordan, she sees that he's more than she thought. K to be safe.


The Girl That Stood by His Side

"Madame V!" I yelled, pushing the laundry cart.

"Yes Ryan?" Madame V finally answered with her thick accent.

"Have they arrived yet?" I asked, my light British accent poking through.

"They are on their way."

"I'll be in my room, tell me when they get here."

Twenty or so minutes later, Madame V was hurrying through the halls. I ran after her, trying to ask her something. Turning a corner, I ran into a boy, getting knocked on my butt, rolling my eyes, I stood, groaning. 'Great, another stupid American,' I thought as the rude boy walked past me.

"Get to rooms!" Madame V ordered over the intercom.

I smiled, then went to my room shutting the door and opening my laptop. I started looking at the prices on throwing knives, when I got a chill, standing to grab a sweat shirt, I heard someone in the room next door. Pulling on my hoodie, I walked into the hall, feet touching the cold hardwood, I pulled out the mini flashlight, and stepped carefully, trying not to be heard. The door next to mine opened and my head dropped, with a quiet groan.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

I turned and flashed replied, "Ryan Vice, I live here, with Madame V."

He looked shocked, then asked, "You live...here?"

I nodded slowly and shushed him, getting closer, leaving about a foot between us, "If Madame V finds me out of my room, I'll be fine, but if she finds you, you're in big trouble."

He nodded as I pointed to his room and I heard Madame V's heels click down the hall. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him into his room and pressed my ear to his door. I let out a sigh of relief, when she didn't stop walking down the hall.

"You're going to be trouble, aren't you?" I glared at him.

He smirked and I rolled my eyes, swinging his door open and walking out. Laying down in my bed, I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up to Madame V yelling my name.

"Ugh," I grunted, getting changed and brushing my teeth quickly. Running downstairs in my combat boots, I passed the family eating and waved to the ones I hadn't met yet. Picking up the platter, I placed it down and walked out, grabbing a glass of water.

"Ryan!" Madame V, yelled.

"Yes Madame V?" I walked into the dining room.

"This is the new family," she announced.

"I'm David, these are my kids, Jordan and Hunter," the man sitting on the opposite side of the table from me.

"I'm Ryan Vice and I already met Hunter."

"Oh, really? Well, would you like to go into town with us?"

I turned to Madame V and she simply nodded, then I smiled, "I would love to."

We walked into the shop and I waved to Gordon, then picked up some flour and sugar, putting the large bags in my basket. I was assigned to watch Hunter, and saw him drop something, but I caught it before it could break.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Welcome," I mumbled, grabbing some vanilla extract off the shelf.

After checking out, we went back to the castle and I changed into my pajamas, going to sleep early. The next morning, I sat at the breakfast table, silently eating and looking out the window. I got up right after Madame V and washed my dish, feeling eyes on me. For some reason, Madame V has me pick up laundry every two days, so I added breaks and a steering to the laundry cart. Pushing it with a running start, I grabbed the first laundry bag in the hall, Jordan's. Once I got to Hunters door, there was no bag, so I had to stop and get out of the cart to knock on his door.

"Hunter!" I knocked hard on his door.

"What do you wa-" he began and cut off seeing it was me.

"I'm collecting laundry, I need your laundry bag."

"Oh," he handed me the bag and added, "here."

I took the bag, and threw it in, taking off running jumping in when it got fast enough. Turning the corner, I saw him standing in his door way, watching me. After throwing the bags down the chute, I put the cart aside and went back to my room. There was a knock at my door, making me roll off my bed and drag myself to the door, swinging it open.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you believe in werewolves?" Hunter asked.

My eyes widened, and I fidgeted, then nodded.

"Great come with me," he said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to his room.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"Just listen," Hunter said, as two guys came on the screen.

Looking on the screen, I listened, but stayed unseen, eventually, I started pacing.

"Whoa, who's that?" the pale boy with black hair asked.

"That's Ryan, she lives here,' Hunter explained.

"You let an outsider in?" the African American boy asked.

"She's not an outsider, she lived here before we even knew about this place," Hunter defended.

I walked up and leaned on the chair, taping my fingers on the carved wood. Moments later, Hunter was trying to find Jordan.

With that, Hunter went to go find Jordan and I put my hair in a ponytail, ready to protect him if it came to it. I waited in my room, until I heard Hunter's heartbeat, quicken. I ran out of my room, claws extended eyes golden yellow and Jordan jumped out the window. Sighing I went back to normal, and helped Hunter up, looking around, I grabbed his wrist as Madame V started down our hallway, then pulled him into my room. Pressing a finger to my lips, he nodded and my eyes widened when she stopped walking. I pulled him to my closet, and pushed him in, shutting the door and jumping on my bed.

"Ryan," Madame V opened my door.

"Yes?" I said innocently.

"Never mind," she muttered, closing the door and walking away.

I let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the closet, opening the door. Motioning for him to come out, then I explained how I was bitten and we talked until he fell asleep, I did the same, soon after.

In the morning, I grabbed a waffle, picking it apart and walking out of the dining room. I was sitting at my desk, when Hunter knocked on my door.

"Come on, Jordan needs us."

I nodded, then grabbed a jacket, and threw it on.

"What are they doing here?" Jordan asked. "We're cool," Madame V said.

"Yeah, their cool," Hunter confirmed smiling at me.

Jordan looked between us and Madame V broke the silence by asking, "Were is writing?"

Jordan and I pointed, saying, "Right there."

"Where?"

"Right there," Hunter pointed out.

After copying the cure down, we went to the store, and got the ingredients.

"Ah!" Hunter complained when Madame V hit him with a bag of ingredients.

I smiled, and a Brittany Spears ringtone went off. Madame V talked to Mr. Sands and soon after, was telling Hunter to get Jordan home.

"Ryan, I want you to stay with me," Madame V instructed.

"But isn't she going to change too?" Hunter asked.

"Being bitten means that I can learn to control it," I informed him, "Get Jordan to the castle, we'll meet you there."

He nodded, then left and when I turned around, Madame V was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You like boy," she grinned.

"I do not," I whined.

Not much later, I saw Hunter coming out of the restaurant that was owned by vampires, I ran after him and grabbed his hand.

"Hunter, come on," I whispered, "there's not much time."

"My sister needs help and I'm gonna help her, come on Ryan," Hunter said.

He pulled me along, and we went to Paulina's store front. His dad showed up and tried to find away in, when I swung the cellar doors open. We made our way down the tunnel, watching quietly until we were smacked over the head with shovels.

"Son of a-" I groaned, waking up, chained to the wall.

Letting out a roar, I yanked the chains off the wall, right as Hunter shifted. I stumbled, and Hunter ripped the Jordan and Mr. Sands chains off the wall as well. I helped take Jordan back to Madame V and struggled to keep control. Hunter howled, and I covered my ears, trying not to shift at the sound of a howl. The sun began to rise and I let out a sigh and ran after Jordan, seeing her knock Paulina into the sun light. When Paulina burst into flames, my head dipped in relief. We got Jordan back to the castle and I stood by the window, as Madame V injected Jordan with the cure. Hunter walked over, grabbing my arm and I turned, smiling and pulled him into a hug. I looked at Mr. Sands and he smiled at me.

We walked down the road, and I stood next to Madame V and Mr. Sands, as Hunter howled on top of the hill.

I ended going to America with Hunter and his family, Mr. Sands actually put me in the guest room. I walked into the cafeteria of my new school and sat next to Hunter, placing my tray down, as he friends stared at me and the heart on my tray.

"Awesome!" Hunter laughed, picking up the heart.

I smiled and asked in my sweet British accent, "Is there a problem?"

They didn't speak, just shook their heads no. Opening my fruit snacks, I threw it up in the air and caught it in my mouth.

'I like this school,' I thought, grinning.

"Destructor 4, hey dad, how come we have five tickets?" Hunter asked.

"I invited Jacqueline, if that's okay," Mr. Sands said.

"Yea," Jordan and Hunter.

"You have seen her in day light, right Mr. Sands?" I grinned.

"Way ahead of you."

We walked out and Hunter entwined his fingers in mine, bringing a smile to my face.


End file.
